Talk:Farkle and Riley/@comment-26824351-20160502054056/@comment-28841371-20160626040404
Why don't you? I'll give you my speculation as someone who's seen every BMW and GMW episode, some more than once. This is copy-pasted from the Riarkle discussion thread... Riley and Farkle are better off as friends, for now, yes. They both need to grow up more. However, I grew up on Boy Meets World and I've seen every episode, some multiple times. I *get* how the writers think. Here's what's most likely going to happen... Immediate Future: Lucas will choose Riley in Ski Lodge. Farkle will remain with Smackle. Next Season: The Riley/Lucas and Farkle/Smackle relationships will fizzle out due to the fact that the "spark" disappeared. They are too similar. They do not balance each other out or help each other grow. Relationships need enough differences to keep things interesting and you have to feel like you "need" the other person. Farkle may be single for awhile and go back to his flirtatious self, since he did not yet figure out what love is. A couple of Seasons from now: A Maya/Lucas relationship may or may not happen. Riley will rebound, regardless of whether or not this happens. She's a "Princess looking for her Prince" - she won't be able to stay single, for long. *Cue Charlie Gardner as possible rebound material* Farkle will try dating around, but not many girls may fall for him because not many girls could handle the fact that he's "a little 'Farkley'", so they could be in the same boat. In the meantime, Riley and Farkle will help each other with their relationship struggles, becoming closer in the process. At some point, Riley may start dating a guy who doesn't treat her the best that he could (as in he could possibly be a flirt or he could be very pretentious and judgemental but charming, which hooks Riley) Riley could change socially, through this. The gang will worry. Maya will state her opinions on the matter. Lucas may refrain from giving his opinions as he and Riley have a history. Zay is going to make some comical observations, as usual. Farkle is going to sit down with her in her room and check in with her, periodically, to make sure she's okay. Riley is going to put up the "Everything's fine" front and get defensive if anyone questions her. Maya is currently beginning her identity crisis, in Season 3. Riley's will come later. Through all this, Farkle may begin to battle with himself, internally, about what exactly his feelings toward Riley are. The Season after that: Toward the end of this season, something will happen in Riley's relationship with the douche she started dating in the last season (watch, he's probably gonna end up wanting to further their relationship with sex, and Riley will keep saying "No, I'm not ready" and he'll cheat on her with someone who will have sex with him). It will rock Riley's world and dim her optimistic perspective on human nature. She could even possibly lose her ability to trust. The group's friendship will be put to the test as they try to help her. Farkle will pretty much be at her bay window every night, checking up on her. He will still be fighting his feelings out of fear of rejection. The Season after that: Through her healing, Riley and Farkle will get closer than they've ever been. At some point, Farkle will feel like he cannot battle his feelings anymore, and he'll seek advice from Cory. Cory will help him figure out that his feelings actually are real love and encourage him to be honest with Riley. In a moment of healing for Riley, Farkle will tell her that he loves her and that he always has. She will think he's saying he loves her "as a friend", like they said to each other in GMT3 and he might try to correct her but not do so, due to his fear of rejection since he may constantly be getting rejected. This is the season of their Senior year, so there will be some kind of parallel between the BMW graduation proposal and Farkle's re-admission of his love for Riley (I mean "Matthews" and "Minkus" both start with "M", so they could be sitting next to each other at graduation), but it will happen and I believe it will happen upon their graduation from high school. Riley is going to freeze from this and will most likely take some time to evaluate how she feels, over the summer, which could cause a level of awkwardness between her and Farkle. The Season after that: College. Farkle admitted in "Girl Meets Legacy" that he will go wherever his friends go. Chances are, they will all attend NYU, as it keeps the NYC characters in the show, just like Pennbrook did with the Philadelphia characters in Boy Meets World. There will be a strange tension between Farkle and Riley and it will cause some distance. Farkle will ride with it and may attempt to start dating other girls to get over her, and this may slowly (VERY slowly) drive Riley to jealousy, because at that point, she still doesn't know what "real love" is, so she can't trust her own feelings. She may also try dating guys to make Farkle jealous/push down her own feelings. The quote "Absense makes the heart grow fonder" is key. Riley and Farkle won't be hanging out together, at this point, and Riley will start to realize that she needs Farkle in her life - she won't even realize that she's falling for him. The Season after that: She will keep fighting until she eventually reaches her breaking point and contact her parents to help her. They will help her figure out that she is actually in love with Farkle. She will be scared to admit it to Farkle because he may or may not be dating someone, at this point, and she might think his feelings wore off since they had nothing but awkward conversations, for awhile. Then, she'll show up on Farkle's doorstep (let's say soaking wet from the rain, too, because the writers definitely need to make a parallel to the "Topanga ran away from Pittsburgh back to Philadephia to be with Cory" episode) and she will finally admit her feelings to him in a very "Ross and Rachel" way. Farkle will admit that he's still loved her all this time and that none of the women he was with ever even held a candle to her. This is how their romantic relationship will begin. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5aJkeXI6BU ;)